User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- RP Possibillity.- Northeast I'd like to eventually create an RP around the Northeast using some of the stuff I've been creating, possibly going down into New Jersey from New York. I know that there was a previous adventure there. Where would I find it (so it can be unified). Also - what would be the procedure to begin an RP page? --Osbo 16:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :First I'll need a run-through of what's going to be done in the RP, as a general idea of the plot and story arc (when we gave certain people free reign, things rapidly went from storytelling to dick-measuring). After that, I'd be in a better position to approve of the RP or not. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I have a rough idea of what I'll be going for, but I want to finish a lot more of New Jersey before it. Basically a team gets sent to New Jersey to retrieve a few things while getting caught up in the J.H.C. equivalent of the Salem Witch Trials. Not an epic uber-battle sort of thing, more of a using wits to get out of this sort of thing. Thoughts?--Osbo 20:50, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::That actually sounds pretty cool, considering that I'm studying the Salem Witch Trials now. You have my vote. //--Radiation King 20:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm all for making RPers think before pulling guns. As for a team, does that mean you'll be making the characters and passing them around (not necessarily a bad thing, it means people won't be using hand-made "badasses"), or would the team be set out as separate roles and RPers make a character to fit said role? Anyway, I've got Kruger and the Death Guard up in Manhattan anyway (conceivably could be sent out by the MOS, but who knows, I might go for Viktor Strozzi, never used him in an RP before). I've actually got a bunch of characters up that end of the gaff. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::The Team should be made up of existing characters, some may have worked together before, some not. I considered the possibility of using a (unknown to the characters) No Such Agency handler (representing a mysterious, but interested group), however, it could be any bit of setup. They travel to Princeton from New York, which requires them to go through the J.H.C.. Some mysterious group smuggles some advanced Energy Tech on them, and suddenly they're in the middle of a witch hunt led by the Adventists. :::::Obviously I need to finish Newark and Atlantic City first, as well as Princeton but the J.H.C. is set up enough for it. It's still Enclave controlled territory, but instead of a direct military confrontation, this is about the characters having to deal with the people, with zealotry, and with criminal underground of New Jersey.--Osbo 21:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Speaking of the Criminal Underworld, I just happen to know a certain Drug Dealer/Recently turned bank Robber that lives in New Jersey! Cewebwalz 22:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) To bring the Angel of Death along for the ride or not . . . well, he does do a lot of travel around New England. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) To Rowey or not to Rowey... I have had a yearning to make a new character. //--Radiation King 23:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Damn. Now I've actually got to do this. Glance through my New Jersey pages (Newark, Atlantic City, J.H.C., Better Society, Inc. and shoot me any ideas. I'm tentatively calling this the Garden State Witch Hunts. Yeah, I know, needs work. -- 16:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) That was me. --Osbo 16:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Can't wait to see this; just give me time to finish Bjorn and I'll have a fresh character for the roleplay. Because apparently Ovaltine still hasn't decided to start his "wild wild west" roleplay yet. //--Radiation King 22:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Run, go Strozzi. That would be cool. Also, when does this RP take place? That would determine whether I use Silas, Vladimir, or someone else. Just so you know, Vladimir left the AWA after the civil war and Rain of Fire. I just haven't updated the page in a while. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 02:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) We haven't had an RP set before the Outcasts before. Maybe and RP before most of the characters met. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) You know who I haven't RPed as in a while? Roy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I support the inclusion of the idiotic super mutants joining of the RP. Cewebwalz 12:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I concur. I'll have to get Bjorn in on this shit so we can have two crazy, ripshit-pissed berserkers. //--Radiation King 13:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Roy's not as much ripshit-pissed as too-thick-to-stir-with-a-stick. On a side-note, I'm trying to find an appropriate pic of the Hulk for Roy's infobox. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Enclave Territory. Super Mutants. Hmm.--Osbo 17:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :The Northeast isn't really Enclave Territory. There are some compounds, and Rhode Island is a fortified No Man's Land, but they don't dominate the Northeast to any major extent. They terrorise it with their patrols and all, but it's not under their rule or anything. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking about New Jersey. Also, the Geographic info at the bottom of the J.H.C. page. --Osbo 19:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::And the Enclave's problems with manpower are non-existant somehow? It'd still be a loose hold on the region. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair warning though. Considering the port of entry will be the J.H.C. (In real life and what I've read here, it's difficult from New York in any other way) just be aware.--Osbo 14:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unless I'm playing as Kruger and the Death Guard, I'll be coming in from the southwest of the area. But I don't really mind coming in anywhere as Roy, he's a Mutant that loves wandering and hitting things, so he can show up pretty much anywhere. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whatever Group would bring Roy in would consider all of the above. So they'll probably stress the importance of going through the tunnels. We can work it out.--Osbo 14:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::He's got the attention span of a gnat. He'd probably sign up to any group that offered food as part of the employment aggreement. Or switch sides at absolute random. He'll be a wildcard, so don't be shy to ask me to use his randomness as a plot device. And he'll take people at face value. If they're nice to him, he'll assume they're good people and will destroy anything that stands against them until he discovers otherwise, at which point, well, the only thing that's gonna come between the former boss and Roy's digestive tract is a fast car and a lot of luck. He'd even work with the Enclave if they didn't try to kill him. Yes, he is that stupid. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Settled. I'm playing as Bjorn. //--Radiation King 14:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so far it's Radiation King- As Bjorn Gudmundson Run4urlife- As Roy Osbo- As Unknown Guy Cewebwalz- As Lucas Moss (Edit at will) Cool. I could turn this around. If it's easier for the characters, we either start from the Manhattan Ruins, or do the reverse. Another possibility is that our characters gather in Connecticut or Maryland and travel East or North, depending. One will start you off heading to Atlantic City, another will start you off headed to Newark. I'll have to invent a faction for each - but at least one would be Better Societyjust for the fun of it. Thoughts?--Osbo 15:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna put forward the idea of the characters all being hired separately by No Such Agency to go into this at different angles and then have the characters collide as their separate investigations lead them to the same conclusions or lead them to taking each other on to prevent strangers nosing around in their investigations to prevent evidence-planting or double-crosses. Alternatively, characters could end up working together on said objective. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda like that. Alright, I'll start Lucas Moss out in Newark being blackmailed by ___ crime family (no he won't be a made man, this is purely merc work) to look into a problem with their smuggling operation. Roy could come in from the southwest, running into Nicole van der Linde and her caravan on the way there. Bjorn could be having a grand old time in Atlantic City when he ends up owing money to the wrong people, so they send him into the J.H.C. for a similar mission that Lucas is. Something like that.--Osbo 16:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Deadly. Now what use would intel brokers have for Fallout's King Kong? A strongarm? Protection for snitches? "Evidence Destroyer"? //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::"Everything Destroyer"? //--Radiation King 17:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Who said it was the NSA that was interested? ;)--Osbo 23:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) When does this RP take place? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 00:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm open, post Rain of Fire, and after the last adventure in the Manhattan Ruins. --Osbo 10:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Run4 - Roy Still interested in Slayerville? Also, I think Blake Wilson will be my guy for this RP--Osbo 18:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) If he's still guarding Nicole, he'll follow wherever she leads and bust any heads that bar the way. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to read through the RP: New York article. It's, er, difficult to say the least. What kind of format does it actually follow? -- 16:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :The first one? Most of that can be ignored, it didn't have many lasting consequences other than a Feral Ghoul infestation in the sewers in the Yorkrod region caused by me. If you want some heavier history on New York, read the Manhattan Order of Steel Mission Logs. Some battles to try to unify New York under the Manhattan Brotherhood of Steel occurred in there. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::What about RP: War of New England?--Osbo 16:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::That never finished. There'll be no need to worry unless we're actually venturing into New York itself. Safe to say, the place will be a hive of mercenaries and Crusade Remnant soldiers. Nothing much to think of, they'd just be like heavily armed raiders with combat training. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Cool. I was thinking that a couple of characters begin in New York (specifically Blake Wilson), but a bunch of mercs still workout for the story I have in mind. When should we get started on this? Newark, Slayerville, and Atlantic City aren't completely finished, as my day job is getting in the way, but it's probably enough to start us off. Thanks --Osbo 17:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm ready when you are. I can set the Roleplaying page up now and wait for everyone else to join in. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Let's set it up. I may have a couple people join in to add to it as well. Roy and Nicole begin in Slayerville. Blake at a bar in New York. Moss in Newark. Not sure where Bjorn is coming in though. All will be given an excuse to end up in the J.H.C. If I'm right, Princeton should prove to be a part of it as well, so I'll try to get at least a stub up before our characters end up there. Is there a particular story about Jacob that Blake would have heard, I'd like to start him out telling this particular story in the bar.--Osbo 17:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Just make your standard ghost story about a group of people disappearing in some violent manner. Replace people with Raiders and you've got a Jacob story. You could either call him the Reaper if it's a sort of Urban Legend story, or call him Jacob and make something up about him being a vengeful ghost of a man killed by Raiders or some such. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: What do you want to call it? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::"The Garden State Witch Hunts" sound good? --Osbo 17:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::There we go: Roleplaying:The Garden State Witch Hunts. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) User:Stebner603 Who is User:Stebner603? The mystery of the day...--Osbo 20:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :New kid on the block, invading NYC? --XterrorX 20:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. His guys got massacred in NY and emigrated to DC. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Disjointed Character Pages Run4 - what's the best way to ensure the statboxes don't break the whole thing up? --Osbo 17:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Generally by putting the Infoboxes in separate sections. That's not a problem when characters have long sections in the article like Jacob and other long character pages, but for short ones, it can become problematic. Generally, putting the Stat Box in the section after the character's biography should do the trick. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Key article (plz respond asap) Alright, just wanted to ask if a key article like the canon one(seen here: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_keys) would be ok. I was wondering if a fanon, Keys page, would be ok. Of course, it would be open to everyone to add keys to, I just didn't want to start making key articles cuz' that would be like article spam. Waiting for your confirmation, thanks... Insane! 03:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I've created Fanon Keys, you are free to judge it's creation. Insane! 04:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Ok I've updated it more, please vote. Thanks... Insane! 15:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's deleted. As for Osbo's suggestion for the weapons and armour, well, we have Category:Weapons and Category:Armor. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I meant unique armors, such as the ones that are on each character page. Though it isn't necessary, when characters loot other characters, it tends to responsibly say so. --Osbo 19:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::They're all so short that they'd be stubs at best. There were pages for each in many cases, but they were moved to the owning characters in a cleanup project. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Plus, the unique armors of the character could be made on their character page...unless, you have a really good reason for them not to be. Insane! 23:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Contents thing on articles Lol, hi once again. I was wondering how you get the "Contents" screen thing on an article. I've gotten it on everyone of my articles, except my new one: Mass Epidemic. Is there some certain way that makes the "Contents show" show up? Insane! 02:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :It'll happen automatically if the page is long enough. If it isn't. then use __TOC__ //--''Run4My Talk'' 03:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks. Insane! 03:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Proofreading Oh yeah, you being an Irishman and all. I just assumed that most articles would be written in American-English (also the current setting on my Firefox spelling checker module), since Fallout is an American game and it mostly takes place in the US. Sorry if I've caused any inconveniences. :) --XterrorX 13:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RP Possibility: Glory Or Death (Germany) Taking a cue from TK's failed "Aschen von Deutschland" RP, I've decided to conceptualize one of my own. On a tip from a dying man, an eccentric explorer gathers a team to explore a derelict German research facility deep in the snowy Alps. It hides a terrible power within, something that could solve Germany's problems- or damn it for eternity. Men and women of various backgrounds ride from the ruined skeleton of an ancient city through hardship, sorrow and violence to potentially the biggest payoff they'll ever see in their lives. But will they survive to bring it home? Or will Der Reise's dark, deadly halls become their eternal resting place? What do you think? //--Radiation King 21:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just a minor correction, it's Waffenfabrik Der Riese, aka The Giant Arms Factory. Or did you mean Die Glocke, the weapon that I was centering mine on? For some reason it looks like you're talking about both, but they are two different things. //--TehK (tok) 22:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::We've got 2 RP's going on right now, a third would just seem like too many and end up badly, as we witnessed earlier in the year. --User:Ramsey 07:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm up for it. Especially since I'm practically German (in a matter of a short couple of years I'll likely live there). --Osbo 20:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) just somthing to say In my fanfiction I will be using the Warrior Weapons, and Chimeras....and Jacob. I just thought I mention that out of respect for you. You guys will most likely flame me after reading this. But it won't matter. BTW I have a final request, delete Jason, Brian, and everything I ever made. I don't ever want to come back.....fair well --Brengarrett 06:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess he can use them considering there is no copyright for the fanon here, but I would suggest that you at least give credit to little Run. It would be the proper thing to do. And good luck on the fanfic, be sure to post it here once you're finished. Also, your deleting your articles would contradict too many other pages, so I'm guessing they are here to stay. --User:Ramsey 07:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, we can't agree with that request. Your articles have affected too many other pages. To delete them would be rude to the authors who had to deal with the effects those articles had. Don't worry, I won't flame you here. I'll flame you on fanfiction.net if you do anything even remotely wrong. --Twentyfists 15:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Which is why I didn't want his articles deleted, aside from that I did a overhaul on one or two of them. //--TehK (tok) 15:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::I really don't think it's right to be able to use someone elses' creations. While there is no copyright, it is ethically wrong to just take someone elses' idea. Especially if you're just gonna destroy it. Oh, and yeah, Ten-Kage's articles aren't coming down. I wish the name would've stayed Bren... Fireman0504 18:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Idea! Let's all make fanfiction.net accounts and flame him for not coming up with his own ideas! //--TehK (tok) 18:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What? Grow an imagination and make your own characters, come up with your own ideas. Get up, stand on your own two feet and step up to the plate. If you're gonna go on and use them regardless, put me in your bibliography. Otherwise, I'mma be paying a little visit to Fanfictions.net and calling Plagiarism. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to be the bearer of bad news here Run, but nothing on this Website is copyrighted except for Fallout itself. Anybody can use our work in any shape or form, it's a wiki, that was the whole idea. So just let him do his story and all, somehow I doubt many people will read it anyway... --User:Ramsey 23:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Shhh! Don't tell him! Nah, go ahead, I'm just wondering if he's found a backbone somewhere and can admit he didn't come up with the original ideas. And he never got the concept of Warrior Weapons or Chimeras. And presumably Jacob will suddenly be something along the lines of a one-dimensional villain. Or suddenly a kind-hearted butcher . . . the horror . . . 0_0 //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Run I will be sure to mention it was your idea, here is the link to the fanfiction (the older one got removed so I remade it) and if you feel like flaming....then son of a bitch why do I respect you guys http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5435984/1/The_Wasteland_Life Oh and one more thing, I do have a back bone, I just found Jacob to be a great guy, he is like chuck Norris in Fallout, I'm surprised they never used him in the real game. That would be cool. Also Jacob will be more of a minor character, more like an antihero --Brengarrett 23:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, given that everything on here is pretty much free-use, all I can really say is go for it and good luck. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to say, Ramsey, but people do read Bren. Most of the feedback isn't positive, though. --Twentyfists 02:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Has anyone attempted to explain to Bren that attempting to type legibly might increase his ratings? --Osbo 16:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::You should have seen the original. I have to admit, that version's a big improvement. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::God, people who wllflhy dsregard common;grammer reelly peeves me off. --Osbo 16:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I see what you did thar, Ozzy. Hey Run, I'm writing a Fallout Fanfiction story too. Can I make a small reference to Jacob Vaughton as "The Man in Black" or "The Grim Reaper" or something, and reference you as his creator in the beginning of my story? --Twentyfists 20:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, go for it. As with Bren above, this stuff is all free-use, so I can't do much about it anyway :) . Anyway, thanks for asking. I'll give it a gander when it's finished (unless you don't want to post links). //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I always thought about posting our better RP's on FanFic.net. Mainly The Exodus, maybe Nuke, but without all the shitty posts such as Fniffs and such. I mean, we do have some very great writers here(Fireman, Run4, Solbur, Rad). I reread it yesterday and was amazed on how good it actually was. I don't know, just a thought. --User:Ramsey 22:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :You didn't mention the Outcasts. Blasphemy! //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, first the Outcasts, then Exodus. Just to get little Jacob in there too, back when he was a rascal. --User:Ramsey 00:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC)